Revolution
by ForeverFoxy7
Summary: Gaea has defeated the demigods, the war is lost, but Gaea must be in for one more round as the shadowhunters, protectors of the mundies, are still up and running and are not ready to let Gaea's monsters infect the world. The demigods have been given hope once again, but saving the world is different in the eyes of the Nephilim as of the demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coupleshow 101 - Airs after Doomsday

Disclaimer: (whew! almost forgot) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians it belongs to Rick Riodian nor do I own the Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare, but the plot is original and rightfully belongs to me (mine! all mine! mwhahaha)

Percy's POV:

Me and Annabeth were sleeping in ally when I woke up to a screech.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. I woke up in a instant.

"What, what is it?" I shouted.

"Monsters!" she shouted, "Lots of them."

There were, indeed, so many monsters surrounding all of them. There was no way to defeat all of them. I slashed out with the riptide. One of them raked out their talons and scratched my arm. The pain burned, but I kept on going. I would not let them capture me and Annabeth. Annabeth fearlessly fought their right by my side stabbing an ugly Karpoi that exploded into grain. Gods, she was pretty when she was fighting. Don't get distracted, idiot, I chaisted myself, as another monster attacked. A lingering sense of doom fell over them, the endless sea of monsters just kept on coming and coming. It would be like loosing the war all over again. Gaea would get them and Annabeth, oh gods, Annabeth… no not now, I thought, just fight, fight, fight! I moved the riptide around in a deadly arc, stabbing one monster after another. But they just kept on coming. We were surrounded. No retreat. Another monster made a lunge for my throat. I quickly stabbed it and kept on fighting, jumping, dodging, stabbing, my only goal to kill as many monsters as possible, before they got captured. Then Annabeth screeched, a monster splattered fiery acid all over there. She fell backwards onto the pavement. I jumped in front of her and stabbed the monster attacking her to dust.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed "Annabeth! Annabeth! Are you all right? Annabeth!" I sobbed. Gods, if Annabeth wasn't ok… another monster attacked, which I quickly dodged and sliced off its arm. It staggered over and I promptly killed it, its remnants exploding it to monster dust. I quickly checked for Annabeth's pulse. It was soft but still there. Thank the gods. Another monster jumped out when I heard a voice call out.

"Alec!" yelled the man. He had bright blonde hair and amber eyes, and he was indeed, handsome. "Grab the kids, we'll fend off the demons!"

"Fine!" shouted the other boy, who I assumed was Alec.

"Where do you want to take Annabeth! Do you work for Gaea?" I shouted at the boy. I had no idea wether I should trust them.

"I can help her!" the guy, Alec, I suppose, shouted. I made a split second decision; Annabeth needed help.

"Fine!" I shouted, "I'm coming with you then! Who are you people! Demigods? I've never seen you at camp? Are you in the legion?"

"Legion? What no? We're Nephlhim!" the Alec guy shouted back. "Whatever! Let's go!" We ran to what I suppose was their getaway van. It was a hideous neon yellow. It looked like a dead banana. Alec set Annabeth in the back seat and hopped into the drivers seat.

"You take shotgun!" he shouted. I wanted to be in the back next to Annabeth but now was not the time to argue. I yanked the door open and hopped into the front seat. Alec speed off onto the road. He was silent for a while before he started interrogating me.

"Who's Gaea? Is she the creepy Earth tyrant that appears all over the mundie news?" said Alec.

"What's a mundie?" I asked curiously. How did he fight monsters and not know about Gaea?

"You," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Unless you are shadowhunter of course. Then no offense. But a shadowhunter as young as you couldn't have been sent on any Clave mission. What where you doing out there anyway?" he asked.

"What's a shadowhunter?" I said. This was starting to get annoying; I really hated being out of the loop. The guy looked puzzled but didn't respond.

"Here's the institute," said Alec. Annabeth let out a quick gasp from the back.

"Annabeth," I said with newfound urgency.

"We'll take her to the infirmary," Alec said reassuringly, "Magnus can handle demon poison."

"Huh?" I responded, rather stupidly on my part. "Nevermind. Where's this infirmary?"

"Look there," Alec pointed, "you should be able to see it. All shadowhunters can." I still didn't know what was up with the whole _shadowhunter_ thing but I looked where he was pointing. At first I saw a rubble-ish looking thing but I had a feeling it was more then that. I looked again and the the image seemed to waver and it revealed a _castle_? Institute… right. What kind of school was in a secret castle?

"Come on," Alec said. I didn't need to be told again. I grabbed Annabeth, held her, bridal style and jogged up the institute.

"Mayrse!" Alec shouted, "Get the first aid kit?" then gestured for me to follow him. I walked after him into a grand looking room full of hospital beds. I softly set Annabeth onto one of them.

"Annabeth," I murmured softly.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah," was all I said. I was gazing lovingly at Annabeth's face. Annabeth, the girl I loved, who I went through hell and back with. She had to be ok now.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," said Alec.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, curious. He looked sort of surprised, and a little freaked out. "Oh, sorry, it was wrong of me to ask-"

"No," he said, "I'm gay. I do have a boyfriend, he's Magnus." I nodded still looking at Annabeth.

"You don't seem very phased by that do you? Most people freak out when I say that," Alec said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I had a friend who was gay. His name was Nico. I have no idea where he is now. I haven't seem him since the war with Gaea" I said sadly.

"Gaea?" he asked, confused, "Nevermind. You should probably shower and rest. I'll ask in the morning. There's a bunch of guest rooms upstairs. Go in whichever one you want. I'll ask Mayrse to leave some clothes up."

I nodded gratefully and headed upstairs. I didn't know who these people were, but in times like these anyone who didn't work for Gaea and who was wiling to offer help would do. Especially with Annabeth in bad condition. I looked around the institute. It was beautiful, it reminded him of Olympus but it had more of a gray scheme. It was like Olympus and Hade's palace combined with more of a victorian gothic feel to it. Annabeth would love it when she woke up. I saw an entire hall full of doors. I opened one that revealed a sweet looking guest room.

"Nice," I murmured. Curiously, I opened the door next to it. Inside was a similar looking guest room. I walked in and just slumped in a chair for a while. Someone knocked on the door. I jumped up quickly, ready for battle. Then I remembered Alec sent some clothes up for me. Groggily, I answered the door. A stern looking women stood with a set of clothes.

"Hello. I'm Mayrse head of the institute. You must be the boy Alec was talking about."

"Yeah, hi, I'm Percy."

"Here," she said, handing him the clothes, "You can come down in the morning." I smiled, gladly taking the clothes and hopping in the shower. The water was so refreshing, and felt good trailing down my back. Water was just awesome that way. After taking a shower, I tumbled onto the bed, and passed out cold. Just a nice warm bed, finally, for once. Surprisingly, I was able to sleep dream-free.I woke up in the morning, feeling pretty refreshed. The clothes I were given hung loosely, a little big for me, but not that big. Then I remembered, Annabeth. I rushed down stairs to check on her. There she was hanging down at the bottom of the institute.

"Percy!" she shouted, love filing her eyes, "Seaweed brain!"

"Wise girl!" I shouted, embracing her in a hug. We fell onto the couch and I kissed her fiercely on the cheek. "Annabeth," I breathed her name.

"Percy," she murmured.

"Thank every god your ok," I said, going for another kiss. I was interrupted by a laughing voice.

"Gosh, you guys have more of a PDA problem then Jace and Clary," said a gorgeous looking black haired girl. She was skinny, and tall, and reminded Percy alot of the women who gave the clothes to him yesterday.

"Geez, Izzy, they're having a moment. Besides, you know no one can display more affection," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, at the red haired girl across the room, whom I'm guessing was Clary, "then me and Clary."

"By the angel, Jace" she sighed, "just come here," the red head girl said, and kissed a happy looking Jace on the cheek, who quickly returned it, falling into her embrace. Suddenly, a very _glittery_ man, walked in.

"Mmm, so were all having the couple show, aren't we?" he said, and grabbed Alec by the front of his shirt, and kissed him as well. Alec looked surprised, but quickly started to return it. Guessing this was Magnus. For a guy who wore so much glitter he had a _regal_ … air to him. Lke there was a hidden seriousness in him behind all the flashy wardrobe decsions. I could see how he hooked up with Alec, who seemed serious, but I sensed he could be fun too.

"What? No fair! Simon isn't awake yet," said the pretty black haired girl.

"Kids! Stop that!" shouted the older looking version of black haired girl who handed me the clothes yesterday, Mayrse, I think. Hopefully, I didn't get that wrong. "We are here for a very serious conversation."

Magnus POV:

I walked in the room, excited to see Alec again. I was shocked to see Mayrse's meeting was overthrown buy a barrage of kissing couples. Perfect.

"Mmmm, so were all having the couple show here, aren't we?" I noted. I walked straight up to Alec and grabbed him in a deep kiss. He looked surprised but clearly he was enjoying it as much as me. That made me ridiculously happy. Me, the High Warlock of Brocklyn, felt slightly cliche as my pulse speed up and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I wrapped my arms around Alec, pulling him in. I pressed my lips against his cheek, slightly parted, inhaling his scent. I was about to kiss him again, when Mayrse of course had to get back on business. Darn shadowhunters. I suppose it was a business meeting, I mentally grumbled.

"I have some questions to ask all, once your are done with, your ahh.. scene, if you'd excuse me," Mayrse said, mainly directed at the new demigod kid, with the black hair and sea green eyes who was currently smooching a pretty blonde on the couch. Guessing Mayrse didn't intend to have the couch used for that reason. I snickered. Mayrseshout me a glare. It didn't phase me. I gave Alec another smooch then lazily sat down on an open couch. Alec hesitantly sat down next to me. I cuddled him, happily. Mayrse began to begin her lecture. I had to say, my interest was soon pipqued.

"Who are you? I was given a report that you use odd weapons, so it's unlikely you are shadowhunters," said Mayrse. The green-eyed boy gave a glance towards the other girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend, considering they were just kissing earlier. The blonde girl gave a slight nod and started to speak.

"I'm Percy Jackson, I am a demigod, a son of Poseidon from the greek myths," he said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm a daughter of Athena," blonde girl said.

"You're kidding right?" Jace said, cocky as ever.

"Demigods," I mused. Me, being the all knowing High Warlock of Brooklyn I had some insight on this situation. It was not long ago, I met someone else who knew about demigods. Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Intruder the house! Or shadows in the apartment?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians it belongs to Rick Riodian nor do I own the Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare, but the plot is original and rightfully belongs to me.

Magnus's POV:

 _I was dressed in a well fitting jacket and brand new boots. The sky was misty and I feared it was to rain, which would not please my lovely buckle up shoes. Just my luck, I thought as a soft sprinkle seemed to drizzle from the sky. I conjured an umbrella and held it elegantly over my shoulder. I strutted quickly across the street eager to get to my apartment out of the rain. It wasn't the most lovely neighborhood I have seen over my 400 years alive. The pavement was cracked and the walls were covered with fresh graffiti. I strutted around a corner into an alley, and thats when I saw the demon. It was a hideous looking thing, two head attached to a snakelike body. Its tail was barbed and I could tell it was certainly venomous. Fangs were sprouting from its mouth, also dripping venom. A scrawny black haired teen was passed out on the ground. Even while he was unconscious he radiated power. A skeleton and a bright blonde haired boy were left fighting the demon. He was a good fighter but his sword wasn't runed and was absolutely useless against the demon. The skeleton was ready to collapse as its summoner, which I assumed was the black haired teen, was unconscious. I zapped the demon with a burst of bright blue energy. The blonde haired boy whipped his head around at him, surprised. He reminded me of Jace, with his sunny looks, but his features were less defined, more soft. The skeleton then melted into the ground, and the blonde hair boy fell to the ground, and leaned against the brick alley wall._

 _"Hello," I said. Sounded like a good place to start._

 _"Who are you," the boy muttered, trying to sound threatening I supposed, but came out in a weak stutter._

 _"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn," I replied._

 _"Will Solace," he said. "Warlock," he murmured to himself, just shaking his head. "What do you want?" he asked, wearily._

 _"Why, I was just on the way to my apartment, when I saw you two in the alley, fighting, or should I say attempting to fight, a demon," I responded ever so merrily._

 _"If you say so," the boy coughed out, and passed out weakly on the pavement. Sighing, I began chanting to open a portal, creating a tunnel of light in the alley way. I grabbed Will and the other boy and shoved them into the portal. Arriving at my apartment, I set the unconscious boys on the couch. I went to sleep, and woke up to grab some coffee to start my day when I saw one of the boys wake up. Turns out it was the dark haired boy. He was poised in the room with a dagger, no idea where he got that from, I guess he had it on him, in a fighting stance._

 _"Who are you? Where am I? Whats wrong with Will?" he demanded._

 _"Enough with that dagger, sit down," I told him, as I raised my hand, forcing him to sit down. He resisted at first, he fought surprisingly well against my bonds. I knew he was powerful, but his strength was dampened from the battle with the demon. I was surprised he didn't defeat the demon. Why? "Don't give me a hard time. You are in no condition to fight and you know it ," I advised._

 _"Oh, styx," he cussed, and allowed the bonds to pull him to the couch. I pondered over who would use styx as a cuss word. By then I was relatively sure he wasn't human. He had the air of a warlock, but I didn't saw no warlock's mark. And if he_ _was_ _a warlock he should've of defeated that demon. He had the power._

 _"To answer your questions, I am Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn, and you are in my apartment. As you lovely friend Will over there, he's fine, just a little worn down, I'd say. I was on my way to my apartment when I saw you to fighting a demon," I responded evenly. "My turn," I asked, "may I ask, who are you?"_

 _"Nico," he said suspiciously, "Nico Di Angelo."_

 _"How did you get in a fight with a demon? Are you a warlock?" I asked._

 _"Warlock," he laughed, "but I suppose anything is possible the days." He sighed, wearily, and started in a somber tone. "Me and my… friend… Will are demigods. We have been chased by Gaea ever since the war was lost."_

 _"Friends, you say," I said suggestively. I had a feeling it was a bit more. The guy looked kind of ticked off._

 _"None of business," he spat._

 _"Touchè, touchè," I murmured amused. He looked furious._

 _"Shut up," Nico sputtered out, "you know_ _nothing_ _about my relationship with Will." He was trembling all over. Darkness seemed to leak out of him, like spilled ink._

 _"So, who is this Gaea" I asked, eager to change the subject. However curious I was, I had a feeling I would regret if I asked more._

 _"Evil earth goddess, all over the news, knocking down presidents like chess pieces, haven't heard of her?" he said sarcastically, laughing without humor._

 _"Ahh, so thats what those vampires were saying," I murmured. There has been tidbits of gossip floating all around, so I was not surprised. In fact, it was very, very, hard to get me surprised, but now I had a chance to get all the information, which was the most surprising thing itself. "So tell me, Nico Di Angelo, what exactly is a demigod?" The boy seemed to look at me, levelly, sizing me up, like everyone does. Surprisingly, he wasn't blind with anger and underestimated me, he seemed to acknowledge my power, though apparently my commentary with Will made him furious._

 _"A demigod is the spawn of gods and mortals," Nico replied with an even steady tone. Kind of like mine, I thought. This was getting better and better. So maybe this would be how a demigod mini-me be like, I decided. He just needed a little more glitter._

 _"Gods, you say? Which ones?" I asked. I was insanely curious, but I tried to hide it. Should there be an off spring of a deity other than an angel… mmm… this was getting interesting. I wondered what the_ _Nephilim_ _would think of this: having other deity's then their beloved angels._

 _"The ones from the Greek myths, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Roman too, I may add, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto," he said. I noticed the way his voice changed when he said Hades._

 _"Which god are you related too?" I asked._

 _"Hades, Lord of the Dead," Nico said. I started running through the stories of Greek myths. I have read a lot, but the morality of gods were mixed. They were not holy like Angels, but then again, the true goodness of the angel's divine justice could be questioned. They reminded me more of the most powerful of warlocks, with the haughtiness of the_ _Nephilim_ _._

 _"I'm guessing you inherited some powers from him," I questioned, twirling my signature blue sparks "that skeleton you summoned?" He eyed the sparks warily._

 _"I can summon the dead, shadowtravel, and zap things occasionally, and more … interesting things," he said. I wanted this confirmed. Were these demigod real? Time to find out._

 _"Prove it," I said, simply. Nico gave me a hard look. Darkness now seemed to rush out of him now, spilling a deathly cast over the room. The temperature seemed to drop with a magic induced chill. Nico suddenly sprung up and grabbed my hand, and yanked me into a corner. Shocked, I lost my composure and stumbled right into him. I was ready to yank away, when it happened. The world seemed to melt away into darkness. I felt a whoosh as the world seemed to be enveloped in a void. I hope it was not_ _the void_. _If this boy took me to hell, I would be pissed. I was being pulled at hundreds of miles per hour. Whispers seemed to beckon me, trying to convince me to follow them. Remember me, love me, they seemed to say. Take me, I need you, you're my only hope. Pressure seemed to envelope me, tugging me. It's all on you Magnus Bane. Save us. "Magnus Bane! " a voice shouted._

 _"Don't listen," Nico said. "The Dead shall only bring you down."_

 _"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing!" I cried out._

 _"Don't let go, or you'll get lost in the fields of adsphoel or worse," he said. I clenched onto his hand tighter, but it didn't make me feel any better. Nico was just as scary as the swarms of ghosts that seemed to slowly choke them in the night._

 _"What are we doing?" I screamed, almost desperately. I've never felt anything like this in my entire life. I. It frightened me more then summoning any other demon. The darkness was so empty, it was suffocating, and the ghosts did no help. Marbles carefully sliding through a maze, carefully avoiding tipping over into a deep endless void of absolute nothing. It was different then a portal. Portal's were bright. We were shadows. Transforming into the darkest of substances slipping through layers of dimensions into an underworld of shadows, fading from earth. It made me wonder if everyone felt this away. Maybe it was just me because it was nothing like I ever felt before. It was new. It was more then thrilling, it was scary. It was painful scary, like someone was sucking the life out of me, it made my entire existence seem to melt, dripping away drop by drop. My composure was lost. A whirl of colors suddenly consumed me pulling me. Then I fell hard onto pavement. The world seemed solid again, full of so many objects, it was almost as consuming as the darkness. I looked up to find a dagger at my throat._

 _"Shadowtravel," Nico whispered._

 _"How…" I asked, as I looked up at Nico. He had a sly grin that could make_ _(insert famous wrestler/fighter here)_ _run in terror. I was already so frazzled already, I didn't want to put a fight against him._

 _"You learn it when running away from Gaea's monsters all the time," he said._

 _"Who's Gaea?" I questioned, not liking her at all. The last thing I needed was another devil on top of Sebastian and all the shadowhunter drama._

 _"The evil primadorial earth goddess who killed thousands of my kind. Now, I ask the questions," he said. "Why would Will's dagger not work on that monster?"_

 _"It was a demon. They can only be killed by the Nephlhim's blades," I said._

 _"Who are the Nephlhim," Nico asked, looking me in the eyes. Darkness no longer seemed to leak out of him, it radiated out of him in waves. Every instinct screamed to look away, to run, to bow down and beg for mercy. And I_ _never_ _begged for mercy. It took all my will-power not to flinch._

 _"They are part angel, often bratty, sometimes sexy shadowhunters, who protect the mundane world from demons" I responded, thinking of Alec, the thought brought me comfort, allowing me to keep my voice steady._

 _"Where can I get one of their blades," Nico said._

 _"Can't, they only stored in institutes or churches which are heavily guarded, and you need Nephlhim blood to use them anyway," I said. Nico's eyes seem to bore into mine, looking for lies. I hope I was truthful enough, I was pretty sure Nico's godly blood could pass for shadowhunter blood. Thought shadowhunters were holy, Nico… didn't seem like it. Yet "divine justice" was often brutal and creepy too._

 _"Fine," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Nico grabbed my hand again. All I could think, was oh s***. Shadowtraveling. Shadowtraveling wasn't as bad as it was before. I already knew to hold on to Nico and not to listen to the ghosts. But they still haunted me. They whipsered about all the despair in the world. They were tempting, they wanted me to save them, they were so alone, something I could relate to…_

 _"Magnus!" Nico shouted._

 _"Huh? Save them…" I groaned._

 _"Saving The Lost is like trying to save someone who's drowning. You try to pull them up but they just drag you down with them. Stop." Shocked, I snapped out of my trance. I never lost will-power like this. I hope shadowtraveling didn't do something permanent to my mind, what if it made it was this hard to deal with magic all the time? Suddenly, Nico let go of my hand. I couldn't help it, I screamed. I was going to fall into void. Lost in the dead. No one to love me. I wouldn't see Alec any more. I would be stuck hoping that some innocent shadow traveler would try to pull me back to life, only for me to take me to take them down with me.T hen a barrage of blinding lights, and flashes of sharp vivd color edging their way into a fraction on my vision, overpowered my mind. This was the true agony began. I felt with a clunk as I fell hard into room. My apartment, idiot, I thought groggily. Then crashes of pain, fell into me in waves. I was so, so, tired, if I moved a muscle I swear the world would of shattered. Keeping my eyes open was torture. I was so stuck in the shadows being in reality crushed me. Like I was given a deadly drug, couldn't live with it, couldn't live without it. I passed out dead on the floor._

 _I woke up … on the floor?_

 _"What just happened?" I thought aloud. I remembered the demigods, shadowtraveling, and then regretted it. Why couldn't I just of forgotten? I stumbled over to my coffee maker and looked around. I checked my signature calendar, that auto updated by magic with Magnus Bane scrawled on the top in neon glittery letters. Almost 48 hours I was out. Then I realized: Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace were nowhere to be found._

"No Jace, they're not kidding," I said.

Izzy's POV:

Meetings are so boring. Especially when Mayrse has to run them. I was going to fall asleep. Ughhh, where's Simon?

"I'm Percy Jackson, I am a demigod, a son of Poseidon from the greek myths," black-haired boy declared. Ha. This is … interesting. Was he being sarcastic? Maybe Jace could hookup. Though from the seems of it he and his girlfriend were pretty close. Simon better be here soon. I'm thinking way to much about him. Darn. Simon wasn't the best shadowhunter but I didn't care. Knowing him he was still half asleep in bed. **(AN: In this story Simon magically got his memory's back and is now a shadowhunter, but still remembers his time as a vampire. This isn't totally out of the blue, I just don't want to spoil anything, so just roll with it ok?)**

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm a daughter of Athena," blonde girl said. Ha. So… his girlfriend's was backing him up. Interesting.

"You're kidding right?" Jace said. Ha. That is so Jace. Interesting. JK, no, not interesting. Not interesting at all really.

"Captain obvious today? Aren't we?" I said sweetly.

"No Jace, they're not kidding," Magnus said. What? Well this just got very, very, interesting. Magnus Bane did know a lot of stuff. Maybe he had something legit.

"Why would you think that," I asked curiously.

"Because I've met a demigod before," Magnus said. He didn't look happy about it.

"Who?"the Percy boy, the one who claimed to be son of Poseidon, inquired.

"Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace" Magnus muttered, saying the name as if were a curse. Especially the "Nico" part of it.

"Ohh.. what happened?" Percy said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Magnus grumbled. Alec squeezed Magnus said. Did Magnus… look scared?

"You didn't piss him of did you?" Percy asked. Noticing the expression on Mangus face he cringed. "Oh, so you did piss him off?"

"Demigods are dangerous," Magnus declared. That set the mood, didn't it? Right. Everyone looked kind of shocked. _Magnus_ and admitting _danger_ is not an occurrence that happened often. Usually, Magnus was just as reckless as me. Well, when he felt like it and when Alec didn't object. So maybe all the time. But he would be reckless all the time, if Alec didn't _worry_ all the time.

"Nico is… a special case. He's actually a really nice guy, if you don't make him _really_ angry or don't catch him in a bad mood

"I should of just left them fighting that demon," Magnus responded.

"Yikes," I muttered. Mayrse looked from me, to Magnus, to Alec, to Percy, giving us meaningful looks. She seemed to scream at Magnus _you'd better tell me_ , but it was probably in vain because Magnus wasn't the type of person you could stare down easily. Or at all. He was 200 years old. Or was it 300? What was Mayrse thinking? She'll probably just get a snappy comment from him.

"He forced me into shadowtraveling," Magnus blurted out. Wow, I really need to re-asses my character assessment of Magnus. This was surprising. Gosh, when these demigods are around everything is surprising. It's interesting, like when Clary first came. Saving the world, getting the Mortal Cup, all that fun stuff. Of course, it wasn't very _interesting_ for Clary, poor girl. Interesting could come with complications. We did not need this so called Gaea to be like another Valentine.

"He forced you?" Annabeth inquired.

"He just grabbed my hand and pulled me," Magnus growled.

"What's shadowtraveling?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Magnus said.

"It's a method of transport that involves going through the underworld," Percy quickly filled in.

"I woke up as tired as hell afterwords," Magnus grumbled.

"You did?" said Percy, sounding surprised. "It's usually only the person hosting the shadowtravel that gets tired. I found it kind of fun." Magnus looked at Percy like he just sprouted horns.

"I felt like the life was getting sucked out of me," Magnus objected dryly.

"Reyna once described something like that when she let Nico draw… oh, wait that's not even possible," Percy said, cutting himself off shooting looks at his girlfriend. Annabeth, Athena girl, that was her name, right?

"He is a warlock," Annabeth countered in a suggestive tone, looking at Percy, as if to convey a private message to him, like they were talking in some couple language I was excluded from. Hmph. Where's Simon? Oh, darn. Not again.

"What are you talking about?" Mayrse said.

"Its just about Nico, I haven't seen him since the war," Percy said. Mayrse looked at him.

"If Magnus says you demigods are a threat, there's some truth to it," Alec said.

"Magnus is a powerful warlock," Jace said backing him up.

"Not all demigods are like that, Percy, Nico, and Thaila are all demigods of the big three, sons/daughters of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades; Nico has been through a lot and is very powerful , so if you tick him off his powers reflect on that," Annabeth defended.

"I did not tick him off," Magnus scoffed, "he just angry for no reason."

"Order" Mayrse shouted. "May I meet the representatives of these so called demigods?"

Percy and Annabeth just laughed.

"We just lost a war. Us demigods are scattered, lost, and broken." Annabeth said. "Gaea won the war. Were _so_ sorry, but you won't meeting the demigod 'representatives'. For all I know they're probably dead." Annabeth said in a bitter tone that even made me scared.

 **AN: I wanted to pull this on longer but I really wanted to get this published, I promised I will get another chapter out soon. I don't want to be that buggy author who demands reviews or threatens to shut down the story and stuff, but any reviews are appreciated. If you have any favorite couples please post them in the reviews, and I will do my best to incorporate them in the story. I will try my best to respond to all of your reviews. Thanks**!


End file.
